So Close
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a fic about El and Liv's feelings after Fault. It is the 22nd in The Songs of EO, and the song used is So Close, by Jon McLaughlin. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: OK, so this is the 22nd story in **__The Songs of EO__**. The song used is **__So Close__**, by Jon McLaughlin. I have a vid using it on youtube, under the name eofanfreakusa, you can also search for So Close, EO. This is set after Fault, but before Fat. Elliot and Olivia are so close to being together, and yet so far.................. Nothing is mine that is known to be someone else's. R&R! Enjoy!**_

So Close

By Julia

Olivia Benson could still remember the look in her partner's eyes when Gitano had held that gun to the back of his head. It had held the love that she knew her own held. She also remembered the catch in his voice when Gitano had slit her throat. The feelings that they had for each other had suddenly all been out in the open. And then Elliot had told her he wasn't sure that they should still be partners. It had hurt. They'd been so close, and now she had asked for a new partner. It had hurt her heart to do so, but she hadn't known what else to do.

_You're in my arms _

_and all the world is gone_

_The music playing on_

_For only two _

_so close together_

_and when I'm with you_

_so close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_and never knew_

_so close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_so close_

Elliot Stabler was staring at his partner's empty desk. He couldn't believe what had happened. They had found out that the feelings he'd been holding back had come out. In that moment, with the gun against the back of his head, he had known how much he loved her. He had known when she had had her throat slashed, and he had felt as if his throat had plummeted to his feet. In that moment, not only had he known how much he had loved her, he knew how much she loved him. It had been shocking. He hadn't known how close they'd been.

Fin Tutuola was watching him. ''You OK, Elliot?'' He asked, as he sat down at his own desk.

Elliot nodded. ''Yeah, I was just miss....'' He broke off, but Fin knew he meant Olivia. ''So where's Munch?'' He asked, trying to hold the tears back. He was so lonely without her.

Olivia stood in front of the Computer Crimes building, feeling so lost. She didn't feel like herself without Elliot. They were a team, she couldn't imagine working without him. They'd been Benson and Stabler for eight years. Would they ever be again? If not, she wasn't sure that she could stand it.

_So close to reaching _

_that famous happy end_

_Almost believing _

_this one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far, we are so close...._

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Olivia sighed as she went to get her desk and her new assignments. She could hardly believe that she was really going through with this. She also hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Elliot. That hurt so much she could barely breathe. He was going to think that she just abandoned him. That hurt so much that she almost didn't want to go on.

They gave her a list of pedophiles to keep track of on the internet, and she got to work, all the while, thinking about Elliot's gorgeous smile. She hoped that she'd see it in person again. If not, she didn't know what was going to become of her.

Elliot was going through the motions, wondering how he was supposed to just go through life without Olivia. He couldn't imagine not seeing her chocolate brown orbs, her gorgeous soft brown hair, her everything, every day. He almost wanted to quit the Unit at that thought. He had to believe that it was just a break.

Fin kept giving him odd glances, as if he knew what Elliot was thinking. There was no way he could, he hadn't been there. He didn't know how they felt about each other, they hadn't even known for sure until that moment.

They were filling out paperwork, and Elliot couldn't keep his mind on it. All he could think about was Olivia. Why had he said that? Why had he hurt her like that? He hated himself for doing that. He had never wanted to hurt her, ever. He just wished that he could take it back. He would give anything to just be able to take it back.

_We're so close_

_to reaching that famous happy end_

_almost believing _

_this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are _

_so close, and still _

_so far_

They both stared into space, wishing that they had the strength to change it. They both hoped they could give it a little time, and then, maybe they could try talking to each other. They had to fix it, they'd been too close. Neither of them wanted to lose that. They didn't want to go on without each other. With any luck, they wouldn't.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked it. That song is SO gorgeous. Check it out. More songfics coming soon, and ya'll should check out my other EO fics!**_


End file.
